Song Parodies
by Undercover Godmother
Summary: I have a hefty collection of "popular" songs that I take and re-write for various things, like ninjas, zombies, or vampires. Here are a few, and I SHALL keep adding to the list. Rated 'T' just in case I get a little carried away.
1. Ninja Tik Tok

**This is Tik Tok by Ke$ha written for ninjas. Yeah. This is, by far, one of my favorites that I've written so far. **

* * *

><p>Wake up in the morning<br>Feeling like a ninja  
>Grab my mask, I'm out the door<br>To go attack ya and pin ya

Before I put my sword  
>Onto my back<br>And when I leave for the night  
>I fade into the black<p>

We're talkn' takin' out all out foes,foes  
>Walking on out tip toes, toes<br>None of out emotion shows, shows  
>Can't see me!<br>Appearing from thin air, air  
>We always seem to glare, glare<br>We know we're your worst night...mare

Chorus 2x:  
>We stalk! Like a hawk!<br>We will stab but we won't talk  
>Tonight, we will fight, 'til we disappear from sight<br>We stalk! Like a hawk!  
>But you'll never see us, no<br>Oh oh ah oh! Oh oh ah oh!

Ain't got no weapons in our hands  
>But we still should be feared<br>Ain't got no clue that we're coming  
>And we've already neared<p>

And we creep around outside,  
>'Cause we think it's amusing<br>And we hide from each other,  
>So it get real confusing<p>

We're talkn' 'bout  
>Tossing out throwing stars, stars<br>Showing off battle scars, scars  
>Ambusing people in bars, bars<br>Na-na we  
>Go until they find us out, out<br>But we never will be found, found  
>Never will be found, found<br>We never shall be found!

Chorus 2x!

Come into view, we startle you  
>Make a smoke screen so you can't see<br>We sneak around, without a sound  
>You look for me, but I'm not there!<p>

Come into view, we startle you  
>Make a smoke screen so you can't see<br>We sneak around, without a sound  
>But now I'm gone!<p>

I totally left and you never saw!

Chorus 2x

*whisper* Niiiiinjaaaaaaaaa.


	2. Zombie Dream

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry for zombies.**

**I'm a sick and twisted person. o.O**

* * *

><p>I'd eat your brains, even if you're not smart<br>If you were cruel, I would still devour you heart  
>I wouldn't care, as long as I get your flesh<br>And it's fresh!

Before you met me, I wanted brains and I was really hungry  
>You filled up my guts. Now every cemetery<br>Is filled with the walking dead.  
>Who must be fed.<p>

I'll eat all… your brains tonight.  
>No regrets, just food.<br>I will eat, and you will die.  
>Then you'll rise, and we'll eat more people!<p>

We will eat, and fill our stomachs with  
>Human flesh, so sweet we wish we had<br>Brains to eat. Let's limp away and go  
>Eat everyone! Go eat everyone!<br>Let's rampage, when we find someone  
>Oh man that, guy has got a gun<br>But he's food, so take a chance  
>And attack anyway, attack anyway!<p>

We claimed a city, and now limp through all the streets  
>Attacked a mall with… survivors inside to eat<br>Stood there for hours, against the windows we beat  
>Just for more meat!<p>

I'll eat all… your brains tonight.  
>No regrets, just food.<br>I will eat, and you will die.  
>Then you'll rise, and we'll eat more people!<p>

We will eat, and fill our stomachs with  
>Human flesh, so sweet we wish we had<br>Brains to eat. Let's limp away and go  
>Eat everyone! Go eat everyone!<br>Let's rampage, when we find someone  
>Oh man that, guy has got a gun<br>But he's food, so take a chance  
>And attack anyway, attack anyway!<p>

Imma get your heart racing, as you run away  
>Be my main meal for tonight!<br>Let me eat you cranium too, dine on all of you  
>There is no real need to fight!<p>

YEAH!

We will eat, and fill our stomachs with  
>Human flesh, so sweet we wish we had<br>Brains to eat. Let's limp away and go  
>Eat everyone! Go eat everyone!<br>Let's rampage, when we find someone  
>Oh man that, guy has got a gun<br>But he's food, so take a chance  
>And attack anyway, attack anyway!<p>

Imma get your heart racing, as you run away  
>Be my main meal for tonight!<br>Let me eat you cranium too, dine on all of you  
>There is no real need to fight!<p> 


End file.
